Question: Ishaan had to do problems 33 through 67 for homework tonight. If Ishaan did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Instead of counting problems 33 through 67, we can subtract 32 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 35. We see that Ishaan did 35 problems. Notice that he did 35 and not 34 problems.